Red Underwear and Resolutions
by frogface-rizzoli
Summary: A late New Year's tale... An old Italian tradtion, enforced by Mama Rizzoli, helps makes Jane and Maura reconsider their resolutions for the New Year.


**Red Underwear and Resolutions  
**

_**Sorry it's a little late, but this silly little fic suddenly came to me in a New Year's Eve induced, alcohol-fuelled rush, and I had to write it!  
I hope you enjoy this break from my longer, angsty fic which I'm having trouble finding time to write at the moment. But I'm also working on my idea for a Season 4 fic from Maura's POV.****  
Wishing you all health and happiness, and all the best for 2013!****  
xo  
**_

* * *

"They've started early." Jane jumped at another loud explosion from outside. "I keep flinching at every bang!"

She grumbled, turning away from the window. "I can't even figure out where these fireworks are being set off from now. Are they from the Common?"

Jane sat down on the arm of the couch beside Maura, who patted her knee affectionately.

"Midnight's ages away." Jane looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and stifled a yawn.

"Not tired yet are you, Janie?" Frankie smiled at his sister from across the room. "Don't forget we've got to play charades!"

"Oh yes!" Angela called from the kitchen. "I can't wait! Do you remember your 'Gone with the Wind' last year Frankie?" Angela and Frankie howled with laughter at the memory. Jane rolled her eyes at her brother, and Maura frowned.

"A Rizzoli New Year's Eve tradition..." Jane explained. "After dinner we all play charades before we head out to see the fireworks."

"Great! Sounds like fun!" Maura beamed at the family sitting around her; the very first time that they had all been together for New Year's Eve.

"Where are we going for the fireworks this year?" Tommy asked, looking up from where he was sitting on the floor, playing Lego with an engrossed, and now 4-year-old, TJ.

"Yeah, I heard that the ones on the waterfront are going to be even better than usual this year." Lydia said, watching her husband and son play on the floor before she turned to Maura.

"Maura, is it okay for TJ to come to the fireworks this year? We think he's old enough, but it's not going to damage his hearing or anything, right?"

"Well, repeated exposure to sounds over 85 decibels can cause hearing damage, especially in very young children's' ears that are still developing... but I think TJ will be fine with one night of noise a year!" Maura smiled, looking down at TJ on the floor. "You want to come with us to see the fireworks, right TJ?"

The boy turned and beamed toothily at Maura and his mother on the couch.

"Yes, Auntie Maura! Oh yes! I've only seen them from home before..." Then he remembered the manners he had been lectured on by Angela. "Yes, _please_!"

"Well, that's settled then." Tommy stroked his son's hair and stood up from the floor. "You're totally coming with us, TJ!"

"Sure you won't be too tired, little guy?" Angela called from the kitchen. "We can always stay here and watch from the window upstairs?"

"At this rate I think _someone_is going to miss the fireworks..." Frankie laughed, pointing to Jane as her eyes fluttered closed and her head starting to loll.

"I'll wake her up!" TJ ran to Jane and jumped onto her lap, hugging her tight. "Wake up Auntie Janie! You can't go to sleep yet!"

"Oh!" Another loud crack and bang echoed through the house and both Jane and TJ jumped.

Maura burst out laughing. "I don't think anyone could sleep through that noise, TJ. Not even Auntie Jane!"

* * *

"Jane's always been good at charades." Angela said, nudging Maura. "Show Dr Isles how it's done, Jane!"

"Oh, I will!" With a confident smile, Jane pulled a piece of paper from the hat. She unfolded it, and her face dropped slightly. "Come on! Who wrote this one?" She  
stood up and took her place in the centre. "TJ, cover your eyes!"

Jane thought for a moment and then began to act out the title. The family fell about laughing.

"American Pie!"

"Zack and Miri Make a Porno!"

"Sex Drive!"

"The 40 year old Virgin!"

"Really? I told you it's TV!" Jane yelled, still continuing with her hilarious thrusting motion. "Come on!"

"True Blood!"

"Desperate Housewives!"

"The Tudors!"

"The L Word!"

"Sex and the City!" Maura yelled triumphantly.

"Yes!" Jane sighed in relief. "Thank you Maura!"

Jane sat down beside TJ on the floor in front of the couch and smiled. "You guessed it Maur, so now it's your turn!"

* * *

At 10 o'clock, they decided that it was time to head out to the waterfront. It had started to snow, which made TJ more excitable than Jane thought was physically possible, and which made the rest of the family take extra care to dress warmly.

Politely, Jane took Maura's winter coat down from the hook, and held it out to help her put it on. Jane shrugged on her own jacket and then wrapped the new Boston Red Sox scarf, which had been a Christmas present from TJ, around her neck.

"That scarf is very nice on you, Jane." Maura said. "Red really is your colour."

"Thanks, Maur."

"You know Janie, it's what's underneath that counts!" Angela smirked, reaching past Jane to grab her own coat from the hook on the wall.

"Ma..." Jane said warningly as her mother retreated, smirking even more.

"What was that about?" Maura asked Jane. "It's what's underneath that counts?"

"Oh..." Jane shrugged. "It's an Italian thing Ma always used to make us do..."

Maura stared at Jane, urging her to continue. "Err...On New Year's Eve it's good luck to wear red underwear."

"Oh, I see." Maura smiled. "General good luck?"

"Good luck with love for the coming year." Jane said, fiddling with her scarf.

"Oh well, red underwear is definitely..."

Jane cut off the rest of Maura's sentence by gently, but firmly, placing her finger against Maura's lips.

"Uh uh, Maur! Before you say anything about superstitions being a load of baloney, or the fact that red underwear could clash with my other clothes, may I remind  
you that we Italians, particularly Ma, can be a very superstitious bunch!"

"Actually," Maura said when Jane had removed her finger from her lips, "I was going to say that I thought the idea of you wearing red underwear was extremely attractive..."

Jane's mouth dropped open.

"Maura!" She looked around at her family, who all quickly pretended to not having been listening to her conversation with Maura.

"Well?" Maura pressed. "Are you?"

"What?" Jane feigned innocence.

"Are you wearing red underwear?"

"That's for me to know!"

It was Jane's turn to smirk now, as she turned and led the way from the house, adding under her breath, "And you to find out..."

* * *

Laughing and smiling together, they all walked down to the waterfront at North End, bracing themselves against the cold breeze and dusting flurries of snow.

At the front of the posse, TJ rode happily on Tommy's shoulders as Lydia clung to her husband's arm. Frankie and Angela walked arm in arm, and Jane and Maura brought up the rear chatting easily together.

Jane pummelled the scars on her hands through her gloves; the cold weather always made her scarred hands stiff and achy. Maura watched her, her heart swelling with admiration for the brave woman who never burdened others with her problems.

Jane glanced at Maura many times during the walk, and eventually she worked up the nerve to wrap a fond arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. Maura smiled, and her arm immediately snaked around Jane's waist and gripped her tightly as they walked in step with each other.

Down on the waterfront they stopped for hot cider, and cotton candy for TJ and Jane.

"What?" Jane asked. "I like cotton candy!"

"Such a kid..." Angela smiled. "You wouldn't think that Jane was my eldest, would you Maura?"

Maura laughed lightly, before helping herself to a bite of Jane's cotton candy.

"Hey!" Jane pouted, but smiled brightly as she shared the rest of the fluffy treat with Maura. Frankie reached out to pluck a piece of cotton candy for himself, and  
Jane batted his hand away.

"Get your own!"

"No fair! How come you share with Maura but not with me, your own brother?" Frankie huffed.

" Because I _like_Maura!" Jane sing-songed, poking her tongue out at Frankie who returned the gesture.

"How old are you two again?" Angela asked with a smile.

* * *

When they had found a good place to stand for the fireworks, Tommy and Frankie volunteered to go and get some more drinks from the vendor.

TJ clutched Lydia's hand and bobbed up and down on his toes trying to see over the crowd.

"You need a better lookout, buddy?" Jane asked, gesturing to her shoulders and crouching down so he could climb up.

"Thanks Auntie Jane!"

"Thanks Jane." Lydia was grateful to her sister in law. "You're stronger than I am, and he's getting bigger and heavier by the day!"

"No problem." Jane smiled, bouncing her nephew on her shoulders. "I think he's well on his way to becoming the Patriots' next line-backer!"

"Cool!" TJ laughed, beaming excitedly.

"What can you see, TJ?" Maura asked, looking up at the boy.

"Everything! There are loads of boats out there, and so many people..."

Maura willingly continued to chat to an enthusiastic TJ, while Lydia turned back to Jane.

"So Jane, are you going to make any New Year's resolutions?"

"Yes." Jane paused thoughtfully. "I'm going to make sure that I spend less time wrapped up with work, so I can help out more with my _family_." Jane stressed, and  
made her point by adjusting TJ on her shoulders slightly, glancing at Maura as she did so. "And I'm going to make a conscious effort to sort out my personal life."

"I'm very happy to hear those resolutions, Janie." Angela butted in. "Make sure you keep them!"

"Oh!" Lydia smiled and clapped her hands happily. "Got your eye on anyone in particular, Jane?"

Maura couldn't hide her interest to hear what Jane had to say, and she leaned in closer to hear her over the brass band which had just struck up a rousing jazzy piece.

"Maybe..." Jane smiled rakishly.

"Anyone we know?" Lydia asked cluelessly. "Is it Barry?"

"What?" Jane was shocked. "Frost? No!"

Angela rolled her eyes and smiled at the hopeful look which flashed across Maura's face.

"How about you Maura?" Angela asked. "Any resolutions?"

"Err... I – I'm... I'm going to, to..." Maura stumbled, flustered now.

"You going to spend more time with me, and the rest of this crazy clan of Rizzolis, and less time down in the morgue?" Jane rescued Maura, and nudged her playfully.

"Yes!" Maura beamed and nudged Jane back. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

* * *

The guys returned with cups of cider for everyone, and hot chocolate for TJ, who was quite content with sitting on his Aunt's shoulders.

"Thanks Jane. You want me to relieve you of him?" Tommy asked.

"Are you kidding?" Jane smiled. "I love giving him piggybacks."

"Ok." Tommy handed TJ the lidded cup of hot chocolate, before turning and wrapping his arm around Lydia and kissing her cheek. "And don't spill that on Auntie Jane's head, TJ!"

TJ held the cup carefully in his gloved hands, and rested it on top of Jane's beanie hat-clad head.

"Thank you, Frankie." Maura gladly accepted her cup of cider. "I can take Jane's cider too..."

Maura held Jane's drink up to her mouth so she could take a sip while still holding onto TJ's legs so he didn't fall.

"Thanks, Maur." Jane smacked her lips gratefully.

Angela caught Maura's eye with a tender and encouraging smile. Maura smiled back before looking lovingly to Jane, revelling in the temporary domestic bliss conjured  
up by this festive family outing.

"Ok TJ!" Angela said to the boy. "Time to give Auntie Jane's shoulders a break! Come here."

Jane let TJ down and he hugged her around the middle before heading over to stand with Angela and Lydia, grabbing their hands and swinging between them.

"You're really good with TJ, Jane." Maura handed Jane her cup of cider. Jane smiled and sipped it slowly.

"Somehow this tasted better when you were feeding it to me."

Jane smiled cheekily at Maura before offering her arm to her. Maura happily linked her arm through Jane's and they huddled closer to keep warm. Maura dropped her  
head onto Jane's shoulder, and nuzzled into Jane's neck as Jane leaned her cheek against the top of Maura's golden-haired head.

Maura closed her eyes and basked in the warmth radiating between her and her best friend. She forgot the cold night air filled with flurries of snow; she was oblivious to the noisy crowd around her and the raucous music the band was playing.

In that moment, all she could hear was the beat of Jane's pulse beneath her ear, and the quiet sipping sounds as Jane finished off her drink.

Maura sighed contentedly and turned her head, pressing her lips to an exposed part of Jane's neck where her skin was not covered by her Red Sox scarf.

All she could feel was Jane's head resting gently on hers, Jane's arm wrapped tightly around her own, and Jane's pulse beneath her lips.

For a second, Maura was afraid that she might be crossing the line, but then again she and Jane had always had a very unnatural, unspoken view of where exactly the line between best friends and something more was drawn.

Jane pulled her arm away from Maura's, and a pang of regret shot through Maura, but a second later Jane had wrapped her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and had pulled her closer to her side, a wide smile forming on Jane's lips as she stared down at Maura.

"You okay there, Maur?"

"Perfect, Jane." Maura looped her arm around Jane's slender waist and squeezed her tight.

Jane looked at her watch.

"Not long to go now!"

* * *

"You know..."Angela hiccupped. "That cider was a lot stronger than I thought." She drained her cup with a giggle. "It really went to my head!"

"Yessiree!" Jane agreed. "I'm so glad I took tomorrow off work!"

"Me too!" Maura smiled. "I'll be so glad to stay in bed for a change."

Jane leaned over to her and whispered, "I know I say this every year, but I have a feeling that this new year is going to be amazing..."

"Is that all because of your red underwear?" Maura whispered back, grabbing Jane's gloved hand and interlinking their fingers with a flirty smile.

"Maura..."

Jane was interrupted, as all around them everyone began to shout out the countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7-"

Jane squeezed Maura's hand, before letting go and quickly pulling off her gloves. She stuffed them into her pocket, then grasped Maura's hand again, her other hand  
coming up to cup Maura's cold cheek.

"6, 5, 4, 3-"

Maura moved in even closer to Jane, her face bright with joy.

"2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks exploded into the night sky, and Jane leaned forward, meeting Maura in the middle as their lips met for the first time.

Jane was convinced that there were now fireworks going off inside her whole body, and Maura could still see sparkling lights even when her eyes fluttered closed.

They broke apart after a few seconds, both smiling widely as they found each other's eyes, and they truly saw the warmth and love they knew had always been there.

Angela was now clapping and hopping up and down in delight as she gazed at the two of them.

Jane took both of Maura's hands, and began carefully easing the doctor's grey cashmere gloves off.

Maura looked at her quizzically, but allowed Jane to continue. Jane put Maura's gloves safely into her pocket, and smiled.

She turned her hands and took Maura's again so that now their bare palms where pressed together. Jane linked their fingers and squeezed Maura's hands tenderly.

"I promise that there will always be a place for _your hand in mine, Maura. _I'll always be there for you, just like you've always been there for me. I love you."

Maura thought that tears would soon start to fall as she stared into Jane's honest eyes, so she leaned forward and pressed another earnest kiss to Jane's lips.

"Happy New Year, Jane." She whispered against the detective's lips. "I love you."

"Happy New Year, Maura."

"Three cheers for Maura and Jane!" Angela called, causing the doctor and the detective to break apart, shy smiles now spreading across their faces at the sight of all  
the other Rizzolis watching them; all except TJ who was still staring, awe-struck, at the sky.

* * *

When they had all left for home, Angela bid Jane and Maura goodnight and headed back to the guesthouse. Maura led the way into her house, and Jane locked the door behind her.

Jane turned back to find Maura staring at her.

"What?" She stepped in close to the doctor, once again taking Maura's hands in her own and pulling her in for another much longed-for kiss.

One of Jane's hands was now on the small of Maura's back, the other was lost in her hair. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pressed her body into hers and deepened the kiss.

Jane moved her hand from the small of her back, down onto her hip pushing Maura even further into her and caressing all the while. Jane felt like she was floating, her mind was losing conscious thought with every passing second. This was all Jane had ever dreamed off.

Maura moaned into her mouth, and as Jane's hand dared to move down and sneak under Maura's sweater to touch her cool, smooth skin, there was a loud thump from near their feet.

Bass had bumped into the couch. Jane and Maura broke apart, both breathing deeply. Neither spoke. They just stood staring at each other, until smiles spread out across their faces and they grabbed each other into a tight hug, laughing.

* * *

Jane pulled off her hoodie revealing a tight-fitting tank top. She smirked at Maura and began to sing the tune to "The Stripper" as she undid her belt and pulled it from the loops of her jeans.

"Bah-duh-da-duhhh... Bah-duh-da-duhhh..."

Jane threw the belt to the floor, looking at Maura who was already sitting on the edge of the bed now wearing only her underwear and silk blouse.

Jane kicked off her jeans with a happy "Ta-da!", revealing the red boy shorts she was wearing.

Maura laughed, beckoning Jane towards her with her finger, and Jane climbed onto the bed beside her.

"I was right." Maura smiled smugly. "Red underwear _is_ _extremely_attractive on you."

Maura kissed Jane, running her fingers over Jane's strong shoulders. When Maura's fingers reached the hem of Jane's tank top, Jane yanked it off over her head, hurriedly leaning back down to kiss Maura.

"I love you." Jane's hands trailed over Maura's flat stomach, coming to rest on her hip.

"I love you too." Maura reached behind Jane and started to fiddle with the clasp of her black bra.

* * *

Jane lay on her back, Maura leaning her head in the crook of her neck. Their hands were entwined, and Maura was tracing the scars on Jane's hands.

Jane watched her and was suddenly struck by just how right all this felt. All these years she had spent with Maura, trying to acknowledge her own feelings for her friend, waiting for the right moment to admit it... and the whole time Maura had been going through the same feelings too.

"Maura, loving you is the best New Year's resolution I could ever have made, and one I know I will be able to keep forever." Jane held Maura closer.

"Me too, Jane. I'm so happy to be with you like this...finally!"

"And you're well and truly part of the Rizzolis now, Maur! I couldn't be happier!" She paused. "And it's all thanks to my lucky red underwear!"

"Mmm. But..." Maura smiled, poking Jane's midriff with her finger. "Next time Jane, please can you wear a matching bra?"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
